Jasper's mate
by stargurl113
Summary: She knew they were different, but she never expected this. After she is saved by Jasper from a run in with a nomad, Angela is opened to the world of vampies and, maybe, Jasper's heart. Pairings: J/Ang Ed/B R/Em Es/C Rated T for now
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so, unlike my other twilight stories, this is not a Bella and Jasper pairing. Instead it will be Angela and Jasper. This is kind of different for me to write, mainly because Angela isn't that main of a character and I'm used to writing about Bella and Jasper, so please don't be mad if the chapters aren't up as fast as my other stories. I just wanted to do something different and this pairing just popped into my head. So, here is my new story, hope you enjoy! :D**

Jasper's pov

Stupid Edward, this was all his fault. He never should have brought a human into our house. He knew how dangerous it would be, especially with me there. But did he listen to me when I told him he was better off leaving her alone? Nope.

Now because of his shit, our family had to leave Forks, a place I had actually came to like, and Alice has filed for a divorce. "I can't be with someone who has so little control", she told me. 'Control'. Ha! Maybe she should try living the life I lived before the Cullen's and then talk to me about control. She knew what she was getting herself into the moment she decided to show up at that diner.

I knew I should blame Bella for this, but I couldn't. Edward is a vampire. Everything about us draws humans to us. Our looks, our voices, even our smells just made humans want us more.

Since arriving in Alaska, I've done nothing but sulk. My life was messed up because of Edward and one clumsy human. It seemed that everybody blamed me for us moving, even Emmett. He was pissed that I had tried to 'eat his little sister'. It's not like I could have helped it. And it didn't help that Edward threw Bella into the glass table. What moron does that in front of an already out of control vampire? The only ones that were on my side were Esme and Rosalie. They both understood, even though they were both disappointed that we had to leave Forks, they didn't blame me, at least not entirely.

"Dude! Tone down that emo shit!" Emmett yelled. I stopped pacing my room, realizing that I was projecting my emotions again. I decided to go hunt, maybe that would take my mind off of this Bella situation.

Half an hour later, I drain a moose and a caribou. I was about to head back home when I heard a loud scream. I knew it was a girl that was screaming, judging by the pitch. I ran to the source of the noise and stopped as I came to a clearing. There was Laurent, a nomad that we had ran into the year before.

He and his two friends wanted Bella, but we told them that she was with us. They ran off, but his two friends started to track Bella. Laurent had came back and tipped us off. Then he went to go live with some friends of ours the Denali's, where he met his mate, Irina. He was supposed to be changing his diet to animals instead of humans, but by the look of things, I'd say he's cheating on his diet.

I looked over at the human. As soon as I saw her, I let out a possessive growl. I knew that girl. It was Angela, one of Bella's friends and the only one, besides Bella, who didn't think the Cullen's were stuck up.


	2. Alaska

Angela's pov

Everything had happened so fast, my grandma dying, almost getting eaten by a vampire before getting saved by one, falling in love with the vampire, becoming a vampire. I guess this must be confusing. Let me start from the beginning, the day my life changed forever.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said, quietly. My heart was broken enough without having to hear other people cry. Today was my grandma's funeral. My family and I were in Alaska, where they were having the funeral.

My grandma was the best woman I've ever known. We had always been close, even when she decided she needed a change of scenery and came out here to Alaska. I had cried the day she moved, but now, even though I felt like I was dying on the inside, I couldn't shed a single tear.

The wind picked up around me, so I pulled my jacket closer to me. I didn't care about the cold right now, I just wanted some time by myself. Just as I thought that, though, my phone started ringing. I looked down at the called ID and sighed before answering it.

"Hi Jessica." I said, trying to sound like everything was fine. I had a thing about breaking down in front of people. It made me feel even more insecure than I already was.

"Angela! I've been trying to call you for the past two days! Where have you been?" Jessica yelled. By the tone of her voice, I knew there was something important she wanted to tell me.

"Sorry, my phone must have been off." I apologized. Of course my phone had been off, I didn't want to talk to anybody and I couldn't be rude and not answer when I knew someone was calling.

"Doesn't matter. You will not believe what happened!" I could practically see her jumping up and down with excitement. I wish I could join in the excitement, but I was too depressed.

"I have no idea." I shook my head, not even bothering to guess.

"The Cullen's moved away!" She yelled so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear before she shattered my ear drum.

"Why are you excited about that? I thought you liked Edward?" I asked confused.

"Well duh! What girl in their right mind wouldn't like Edward?" It was true, Edward was hot, but if I had to chose any of the Cullen's, I would choose Jasper. He had this mysterious, cowboy look.

"So why are you so excited?"

"Well I'm not excited that I won't see Edward again, but it's still gossip!" Jessica LOVED gossip. She was probably the biggest gossip queen in the country. If something happened in Forks, you can bet that Jessica had the details.

"Ok." I nodded my head, not really paying attention.

"But that's not the best part! Apparently Edward took Bella to the woods behind her house and broke up with her. Then he just left her, in the woods by herself! She was lost in those woods for hours! It wasn't until dark when one of the guys from the reservation found her!"

"Oh my god. Poor Bella." I wished I was back in Forks. I knew Bella would need a friend right now. Her and Edward were so close. She even confided in me one time that she loved him.

"Poor Bella? What about poor Edward? I heard that she was the whole reason they moved! She had to have done something like cheated on him or something. I could only imagine how heartbroken Edward was when he caught her." Jessica sighed.

"I don't think-" I trailed off as I felt someone staring at me.

"Jessica, let me call you back later." I said.

"Ok, bye!" We hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket. I turned around and came faced to faced with a black guy with dreadlocks.

"Hello." He smiled a really creepy smile.

"Hi." I replied, not wanting to be rude. The wind picked up again, making my hair blow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes snapped back open and that's when I noticed the color. Blood red.

"Um… I-I should probably go back." I said, trying to walk around the guy, he grabbed my arm and held me.

"But the fun is just about to begin." He said, pulling me into his chest. He ran his nose up my neck like he was sniffing me.

"You smell… delectable." He whispered.

"J-Just let me go." I begged.

"Ahh, now the real fun starts. Go ahead. Run." He pushed me away from him, making me stumble and fall on the ground. I quickly scrambled back up and took off running. I ran into a clearing and looked back to see how far behind me the guy was. I couldn't see him, but I kept running, until I ran into a stone wall. I fell on the ground and looked up. It wasn't a stone wall. It was the guy.

But how was he there? He was behind me, I knew he was. I stood up and let out a loud scream, hoping that someone was around and could hear me.

"There's no one around to hear you." The guy smirked at me. Just as he said that though, there was a loud growl. I whipped my head behind me and almost fainted. There was Jasper Cullen, crouched down and growling at the guy in front of me. And yet he still looked hot.

"Go away, this one is mine." The guy growled at Jasper. What was that supposed to mean?

"You touch one hair on her, Laurent, and I will rip you apart and set fire to your ass." Jasper said, stepping in front of me. I never knew he was from Texas. He sure didn't dress like a country guy. The guy, whose name I now knew to be Laurent, let out a loud laugh.

"You and what army?" Laurent asked.

"I don't need an army, I'm the fucking Major." I saw a look of fear pass on Laurent's face, but it was gone so fast that I thought I just imagined it.

"That's right Laurent. Be very afraid. You know what I did to your friend, James, and all those others." Jasper continued, smirking, only it didn't really sound like Jasper anymore. His voice seemed… darker, if that's at all possible. I wonder what he did to Laurent's friend. The wind picked up again, and Laurent's eyes snapped over to me. I hid even more behind Jasper.

"Smell her Major. I assure you, she smells even better than Bella." Bella? What did she have to do with all this? Laurent took a step towards me. Jasper was suddenly behind him, twisting his arm around, and painfully judging by his screams. But how did he get there? I swear he was just in front of me a minute ago. Jasper whispered something in Laurent's ear and the fear was back on his face, except this time it stayed.

"Now leave." Jasper pushed Laurent away. And then Laurent just vanished.

"What was that?" I asked, looking up at Jasper. I almost screamed again when I saw that Jasper's normally golden brown eyes were now almost pitch black.

**A/N: Well there it is, chapter 2 of Jasper's Mate. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. :D**


	3. trying to scare a mate

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered. I tried to take a step back, but it was like my feet were bolted to the ground. One second, Jasper was standing five feet away from me and the next, he's right in front of my face. My breath caught at the sudden movement.

"You're bleeding." He said, not taking his eyes away from my face. He took my hand and lifted it. It was indeed bleeding. I must have scraped when I fell. His eyes flickered to my hand for a moment before looking back at me.

He dropped my hand and took a couple steps back. He bowed his head and looked at the ground. For a second, he looked like a statue. He was completely still, and looked like he wasn't breathing.

"What are you?" I asked. His head snapped up at me.

"The guy that just saved your life. No thanks needed." His voice was hard and his eyes narrowed at me. His Texan accent was even more noticeable and I'd be lying if I didn't say I was a little turned on. There was just something about country boys that I had always loved.

"Right. Sorry. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." I said.

"Nothing would have happened." He growled, his eyes growing impossibly darker.

"I would have died if anything did." He said quietly, but I heard him.

"Jasper, what was that guy? Who was he? You seemed to know him." I said.

"He's no one." He said in a hard voice.

"But-"

"No buts! Listen to me, that guy you saw, he was no one. You won't ever seem him again, I promise you that. You need to forget everything that happened to today. Forget that you saw that guy, forget that you saw me here, just forget everything. Do you understand?"

"Jasper-" I was cut off as he was suddenly in my face again.

"Understand!" He growled. I quickly nodded my head. My heart was beating at twice it's normal speed, but I didn't feel any fear. In fact, if I was being honest, I'd say that I was completely turned on. So turned on, in fact, that I wanted to jump him right there.

"Of course." He scoffed, smirking and shaking his head as he backed away from me. I blinked once and he had left. What the hell?

Jasper's pov

I could have ripped him into shreds! I should have ripped him into shreds! I should have torn every ligament from his body and burned him like I did with James. But as I stood there in front of Angela, facing Laurent, I just couldn't do it. I didn't want her to think I was a monster.

I thought Laurent was a fucking idiot when he told me to smell her. I could already smell her! Her scent was intoxicating, as it's always been. It was when he took a step towards her that I almost lost it. No one would touch what was mine!

I ran behind him and twisted his arm, threatening to break it off. I would have too if I didn't hear Angela's heart beat speed up and feel her fear. No, I wasn't going to show her this side. I would scare her, if that's what it would take to make her leave, but I wouldn't show her the Major. She wasn't safe with me, let alone the Major.

"You see that girl there? That's my fucking mate. Mine. The Major's mate. Do you know what he will do if he senses his mate is in trouble? I'm already having a hard enough time keeping him locked up. Just think of the damage he will do to you and Irina. That's right, your mate. He will kill her and make you watch before killing you. If you even think about coming near her again, I won't hesitate to let the Major out." I whispered in his ear so Angela wouldn't hear me. I smirked as I felt his fear.

After Laurent ran away, I turned back to Angela. I knew she would want answers, but there was no way I was going to give them to her. She would never know what I, or the rest of my family is. I've seen what happens when humans are exposed to vampires. I would never put her in danger. Never.

My plan to scare her seemed to be working, if I couldn't feel her emotions. It was like the more aggressive and scarier I tried to be, the more turned on she was. This girl had to be stupid as hell.

So I tried a different tactic. I got in her face and yelled at her. This should have sent anyone's heart racing with fear. It got her heart racing alright, but not with fear. She was more turned on than before. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Couldn't she tell that I was dangerous? I guess not, as I felt her lust spike so much, it almost brought me to my knees. I had to take a couple steps back to stop myself for claiming her right then and there.

"Of course." I scoffed, running away. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face, though, knowing how much my mate was turned on. I knew she and the Major would get along great.

My mate. I knew the first time I saw her that she was my mate. Sitting in our AP English class, I was surprised at how much control I had. Everyday since had been a struggle to not claim her as mine. She was human, I was a vampire. I knew if I introduced her to my world, something bad would happen, just like it did with Bella. So I put up with the extreme pain in my chest from being away from her, so I knew she would be safe. Safe from my family, from the Volturi, from all vampires in general, but especially safe from me. After the whole incident with Bella's birthday party, I was glad Angela didn't know about us.

**A/N: Thanks to PiperMcLean351 and this-love-is-sirius for the comments. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon. Again, this is a little new, writing this story, because it is an Angela and Jasper pairing and I don't usually write about this pairing, so please bare with me. :DDD**


	4. Trouble again

Angela's pov

It's been two weeks since I saw Jasper in Alaska. I'm back in Forks now, but my mind is still in Alaska. Jasper refused to tell me what that guy was, and even though he told me to forget about it, I couldn't.

"We should go see a movie tonight." Jessica said as we sat in the lunch room. I had barely touched my food because I was still thinking about Jasper and that man.

"Huh? Oh… um, sure. Sounds great." I smiled at her. She went on to tell me about this new movie that just came out and she'd been wanting to see. It was something about a girl who moves to a small town and falls in love with a vampire and becomes best friend with a werewolf.

"Bella, why don't you come too?" I turned to Bella who was just staring at her food. Jessica shot me a nasty look, but I didn't care. Bella needed friends right now, true friends who wouldn't be pushed away because she doesn't return their phone calls after she just had a major break up.

"I've got… stuff, to do." She shrugged.

"I told you, Bella never does anything any more. She's like a zombie. Personally, I think she just needs to get over it." Jessica whispered to me.

"It's a hard time for her." I shook my head.

After school, I went home and finished my homework. Jessica called right after I got done with my homework. We decided to go see the movie Jessica was talking about at lunch.

When Jessica first told me about the movie, I wasn't really interested in it. I thought it was just going to be another movie about vampires. Personally I never really got why everybody was so obsessed with vampires, they aren't even real. Anyways, by the end of the movie, I was hooked. In a way, it was just another movie about vampires, but it got me thinking, of Jasper.

I'll never forget how dark his eyes turned and Laurent's red eyes. They moved so fast that I barely saw them. And their conversation, what was that about? 'You smell delectable' that's what Laurent said, but I doubt he meant my perfume, because I wasn't wearing any. Then there was that whole 'smell her Jasper' that Laurent said. Smell me? Why would he tell Jasper to smell me? They way he looked at me, it was like he wanted to eat me.

I was sure I was being crazy, but there was just something that was telling me that Jasper was a vampire. But that _can't _be! Vampires aren't real! I'm sure if they were I would have seen one by now, or someone would have noticed.

"…And that Edwin guy! Oh my god he is HOT!" Jessica said as we walked out of the movie theater.

"Yea." I nodded distractedly.

"Are you ok? Ever since you got back from Alaska you've been acting strange, distracted or something." Jessica said.

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Whatever." She sighed, going to her car. Before I could follow her though, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around. I caught a glimpse of something pale before it disappeared. It was so pale that it glowed in the moonlight.

"Are you coming?" Jessica asked, distracting me. I turned back around to face her.

"A-actually… I think I'm going to walk." I said.

"Walk? You're going to walk to Forks, all the way from Port Angeles?"

"Yea." I nodded my head.

"Angela! It's already dark out! Something could happen to you!"

"I'll be fine Jessica." I assured her.

"Fine, but if you get mugged or raped, don't come crying to me." With that she took off. I watched her drive away, before walking over to the ally where I saw… whatever it was that I saw.

But when I got to the ally, there were only three guys, and no pale object. I turned around, shaking my head. I must be going crazy. I should have just rode with Jessica. Now I'm going to have to walk all the way back, feeling stupid for looking for something that was probably never even there to begin with.

"Hey beautiful!" One of the guys in the ally called out. I just kept walking.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Another guy yelled. I quickened my pace, not bothering to acknowledge them. When I heard them running after me, I started to run too. Unfortunately, the guys were faster. One of them pulled my arm, yanking me backwards.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged. It was like déjà vu, except, instead of one guy, it was three.

"Aww, you hear that guys? Don't hurt her?" The one that held me said. They all started laughing.

"Please, I-I'll give you all my money, just let me go."

"Honey, it's not your money we want." One of the other guys said.

"Look, as long as you do what we say, we won't hurt you, ok?" The one holding me said. I closed my eyes and started to cry, realizing that they were going to rape me. Now more than ever I wish Jasper was here.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by another. I opened my eyes and saw that the other two guys were gone. But the other guy was still holding me. I tried to wiggle away, but he gripped my arms tighter.

"What the hell?" He said, looking around. I was still trying to wiggle away, when he was suddenly thrown off me. I looked behind me, surprised. I was even more surprised when I saw Jasper holding the guy, that was holding me, against a wall, by his throat.

"Jasper?" I asked, confused. Jasper looked at me before turning back to the guy, but before he did, I caught a glimpse of his dark eyes. Jasper threw the guy down then walked over to me. As he walked over to me, I noticed his skin was pale, so pale in fact, that it practically glowed in the moonlight. It was Jasper that I saw.

Jasper's pov

I told her to forget. Forget she ever saw me or Laurent, forget what happened in the woods, forget the whole day. But I couldn't forget myself. I couldn't forget that I saw her in the woods. I couldn't forget that I realized she was my mate, and I couldn't forget her feelings when I tried to scare her.

I couldn't help but follow her. I spent a week in Alaska after that incident before I needed to find her. That entire week was agony. Now that I knew who my real mate was, I couldn't stay away. I felt like a hypocrite because I was the one that told Edward to stay away from a human, yet here I was following a human myself.

Not even a week after I start following Angela, she gets into more trouble. I'm starting to think she's more of a danger magnet than Bella.

Angela and one of her friends, Jessica I think her name was, went to go see a movie. When the movie was over and they came out of the theater, Angela looked like she was in deep thought while they walked to Jessica's car. I hid by the ally, hoping she wouldn't see me. She must have noticed me staring though, because she quickly turned her head my way. Thankfully I was able to get away, thanks to my vampire speed.

I watched her from across the street as she denied a car ride with her friend. What the fuck was she thinking? She can't walk from here all the way back to Forks! It was like she wanted to find danger.

Angela walked back to the ally where I was hiding before. I tried to focus on her, but my phone rang, distracting me.

"What?" I practically growled into my phone.

"Jasper! Thank fuck! Where the hell are you? Esme is worried sick! We think something might have happened to you because Alice can't see you anymore!" Rosalie's worried voice came from the other end.

"I'm in Washington." I told her.

"Washington? We have to get back there! He's going to hurt Bella!" I heard Edward yell in the background.

"Tell prissy boy to calm the fuck down. I'm not here for Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not? Then why are you there?" Rose asked.

"My mate is here."

"Your mate?" Rose asked. It was then that I was hit with sudden fear and could smell the salty tears in the air. Angela!

"I have to go!" I told her. I hung up and ran over to the ally. There were three guys, one of them was holding Angela who was crying. All of them were laughing at her. The Major came out, seeing his mate in trouble.

He ran towards the guys and took the two guys out first, breaking each of their necks. Then he grabbed the other guy and pulled him away from Angela, before throwing his against the wall.

"Jasper?" I heard Angela say just before I was about to rip his heart out. I turned my head and saw Angela looking at me. I knew I couldn't rip his heart out while Angela was watching. But I would come back for him. Nobody hurt my mate and got away with it.

I put Major back in his cage as I walked over to Angela. The closer I got to her, the less my chest hurt. I needed her. I needed my mate. I couldn't stay away any longer. It was impossible.

"Jasper, wh-what are you?" Her angelic voice trembled as I got closer to her. But she wasn't afraid.

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to Momo16 for the advice (No, I don't hate you and you weren't too harsh. :DD) Enjoy!**


	5. Denial

Ok, I'm not some crazy vampire loving teenage girl, who thinks every guy she meets might be a vampire, but as I stared at Jasper, his eyes incredibly dark, everything in my was screaming 'VAMPIRE!'.

"Jasper, wh-what are you?" I could hear the tremble in my voice, but I wasn't afraid. Well, at least not of Jasper. I was afraid for my sanity. _Vampires aren't real! Right?_

"I think you know what I am." Jasper said. He stopped walking so he was about a foot in front of me. The little space between us, made me even more nervous. I had never been this close to a guy before, except for my ex, Ben.

"No, I don't." I shook my head, refusing to say it. If I admitted that I thought he was a vampire, I would be admitting that I'm a crazy lunatic.

"Come on Angela, I know you aren't dumb. Red eyes, super human speed, the cold skin. You knew what I was, the moment you saw me take out your attackers possibly even before that. You know what I am. You know what the whole Cullen family is." The Cullen family? All of them are vampires? Wait! No, they aren't, because vampires aren't real!

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." I shook my head.

"You aren't crazy. I know you feel like you are, but you aren't. This is real." He laid the top of his hands on my shoulders.

"No! This is not real! This is just all in my imagination! I must be asleep or something!" Even as I said those words, I got a feeling in my gut that I was wide awake and this wasn't just my imagination. I was afraid. My whole was about to be turned upside down, I could just feel it. My world was safe and practical. Vampires were dangerous and fictitious.

"Bella was so much easier to convince." Jasper sighed, probably thinking I couldn't hear him, but I did.

"Bella? What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing Darlin'. Just forget this. I-I won't bother you again." His voice held so much sadness and heartbreak that I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I believed him. His arms slipped back down to his sides and he started to walk away.

"Jasper!" I called after him. He turned back to look at me. I wanted to tell him that I believed him, but I chickened out. "So are you and the Cullen's moving back? I know Bella is really missing Edward."

"I'm not sure." He sighed. He turned back around and walked away again, but this time I didn't stop him. I walked out of the ally and called a cab from my cell phone. The whole time I was waiting for the cab, I felt someone watching me. I couldn't see anyone, but I knew someone was watching me.

After the cab picked me up and took me home, I went up to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I was so exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Just before I fell asleep, I remembered something Jasper said. 'Bella was so much easier to convince'. What did that mean? Did he mean my friend Bella or some other Bella that he knew? I feel asleep promising myself that I would talk to Bella at school on Monday.

Turns out I didn't get to talk to Bella at school on Monday because she wasn't there. In fact, Bella wasn't at school for the next three days. But when she returned, she brought a couple of people with her, namely the Cullen's.

Jasper's pov

I was so fucking stupid! Of course Angela wouldn't believe what I was. She probably thought I was some crazy lunatic. She was afraid of me, that much I know. Well, I don't know if she was afraid of me, but she was afraid.

A part of me wanted her to believe me, but another part was glad she didn't. I would be doing the same thing Edward did to Bella, the same thing I told him not to. I felt like a hypocrite.

I followed the cab that Angela was in. I didn't trust nothing bad to happen to her. She was becoming more of a danger magnet than Bella.

After Angela went up to her room, I decided to leave. I wasn't going to bring her into this vampire stuff. Besides, its not like she believes me. This was going to have to be the last time I saw her. I was going to go back to the Cullen's. I took off running once I saw that Angela was safe asleep in her room.

"Jasper." I stopped running, and stared at her. I hadn't seen her since the day we left for Alaska.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked her. My voice was icy as I remembered the last time I saw her when she gave me the divorce papers.

"I saw you here, you and Angela." She said.

"And?"

"And you can't give up. She'll come around, but you can't give up on her. If you leave now, she will forget this ever happened and move away after graduation with Ben and get married and have 3 kids." She said.

"I'm not doing this. She's safe and that's enough for me. I'm not pulling her into our world. You've seen what happened with Bella." I shook my head.

"Laurent is still looking for her." She said quickly.

"What?" My head snapped up to look at her.

"He's still looking for her. I can't see if he's going to find her or not, somebody keeps changing their mind."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"One decision can lead to him finding her or not. I think it's you. You need to tell her or he's going to find her and kill her.

"I-" Before I could say anything else, Alice's face got smooth and I knew she was having another vision.

"Oh god." She gasped as she snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with Angela. Alice looked at me, her eyes narrowed.

"This is all your fault." She said before running away. What the hell? I ran after Alice, wondering what exactly was my fault. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her stop running. When she turned around to face me, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Alice, what did you see? Is it Angela?" I asked, frantically. I knew if something happened to her and she died, I would kill myself and die along with her. She was my mate and vampires can't live without their mates.

"No! Not everything is about her!" Alice yelled at me.

"What happened Alice? Why are you so upset?" I asked gently. I never did like to see a girl cry.

"It's Bella! She jumped off a cliff and killed herself!"

"What? Why the hell would she do that?" I asked, but I had a sinking feeling, I knew why.

"Because of you! You couldn't keep your blood lust under control so we had to move and Bella was depressed and killed herself! Then she was gone before I could stop her. I was about to go back after her again when I smelt a familiar smell. If my heart could beat it would have stopped. I ran as fast as I could back to Angela's house.

By the time I got there, I noticed that the smell wasn't any near where her house. I breathed out a sigh of relief, but it was too close a call. I knew Laurent was here now, and I couldn't leave Angela alone. I would kill myself before I let Angela get into more danger.

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone for commenting on my story, it really encourages me to write more so thank you guys. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. :DD**


	6. They're back

Jpov

I watched Angela for the next three days. Alice called me and told me that Bella didn't die. Apparently she had been cliff jumping and almost drowned before one of the wolves saved her. Alice figures she can't see the wolves so that's why she saw Bella dieing. Now her and Bella are off to Italy to stop Edward from killing himself after Rosalie told him that Bella was dead.

I didn't see or smell Laurent again. I knew I should just leave, Laurent wouldn't come back after her, apparently he was dead now (The wolves killed him after they found him about to kill Bella). But it seemed the more I stayed with Angela, the less I wanted to leave her.

When Alice, Edward, and Bella came back from Italy, it was decided that the Cullen's would stay in Forks again. Edward decided he never wanted to leave Bella again and chance her getting killed, so we would go back to Forks high and be a 'normal' family again.

I couldn't wait until we went back to school. It would be so much easier for me to watch Angela and make sure she's ok.

I didn't need to be an empath to know Angela was shocked to see us- me- back at school, it was written all over her face. Bella looked at Angela, then back at me and a smile grew on her face.

I realized quickly that I had been staring but I didn't care. She stared back at me for a moment before looking away, blushing. I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my lips. She was so beautiful, and her blush made her even more beautiful.

I felt Alice grab my hand, and I looked away from Angela. Alice had this big smile on her face as she started to pull me towards Angela. Bella and Edward were already there talking to her. I didn't miss the jealousy coming off Angela as she looked at my and Alice's connected hands, but it was soon gone as she looked back at Bella.

"Oh hey guys. Angela, this is my best friend, Alice, and… Edward's brother, Jasper. Guys, this is my other best friend, Angela." Bella introduced Alice and me to Angela.

"I just know we are going to be good friends!" Alice said, practically bouncing up and down. I could feel the shock rolling off of Angela. It was probably because in the time that Angela has known us, Alice has never said anything about being friends with Angela.

"Nice to see you again Angela." I smiled at Angela, dropping Alice's hand. I didn't miss the small smile on Angela's lips before it was gone. Her emotions were all over the place. She was glad and hopeful one minute, then the next she's angry and disappointed.

"You too." Angela smiled back at me. She glanced over at Alice who still had the big smile on her face. I never realized until now how annoyingly happy Alice always was.

"Angela, why don't you eat lunch with us?" Alice asked. My eyes snapped towards Alice. Was she serious? I could feel from her emotions that she was very serious.

"I don't think that would be a good-" Edward tried to say, but Alice cut him off.

"Oh it'll be fine! Besides, I'm sure Bella would love to have her eat lunch with us."

"Sure, as long as everybody is ok with it." Bella said. Everyone, except Angela, turned to look at me. I knew what they were asking. Can I handle another human sitting with us? Can I hold my self back from drinking Angela's delicious blood?

"I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett won't mind." I said, looking at Angela. She was looking at the ground. She must have felt me staring because she lifted her head and her eyes locked with mine. It was only a second before she looked away again, blushing. I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Great, it's settled!" Alice smiled again before skipping back to Rosalie and Emmett who were standing off to the side. Rosalie was pissed at us for inviting another human to sit with us, but she was also a little nervous, she was probably worried about me attacking Angela.

"I guess we'll see you at lunch." Edward said before he and Bella walked away, leaving me with Angela.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." I said. She didn't know it yet, but we had the same class.

"Oh, that's fine. I can walk there myself." Angela said. I nodded my head and she walked away. I walked behind her in the almost empty hallway. After a minute, she stopped and turned around.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Going to class." I smiled at her.

"Oh." She nodded her head. I caught up with her and walked beside her.

"So, what class do you have?" Angela asked me. She was trying to make small talk, I guess so it wouldn't feel so awkward right now.

"AP American History." I said. She looked up at me surprised.

"Really? That's what I have." She said.

"Really?" I looked away with a small smirk on my lips.

"Why do I get the feeling you already knew that?" she asked me.

"Bella told me." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh. Right." She nodded her head.

Angela's pov

This had to be a dream. This couldn't be real. I couldn't be making my way towards the Cullen's lunch table with Jasper beside me. He'd was in my class before lunch (actually he was in a lot of my classes this morning) and decided to walk with me to the lunch room.

When Jasper walked me to first period this morning, I was afraid he was going to try to convince me that he was a vampire again. I had been surprised that instead we talked about our common interest in American history, especially during the Civil War. As I looked in his eyes, I realized they were now a dull amber, not the red I had seen in the ally.

I was beginning to think that I had hit my head in the ally the other night and all of this had been a dream. The ally, Jasper and the Cullen's coming back to Forks, walking to the lunch table with Jasper; all of it is a dream. A very weird and messed up dream, but a dream nonetheless.

"Are you ok Angela?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine." I nodded my head.

"You just seem like you're thinking hard about something." He said.

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just nervous about sitting with you and your family." I said. I wasn't completely lying. His family made me nervous. I had went to school with them for a couple years now and they all seemed to keep to themselves, which was why I was so surprised Alice invited me to eat lunch with her and her siblings.

"Don't be. It's not like we'll grow fangs and suck your blood." Jasper smirked at me.

"Why are you trying to convince me that vampires are real?" I huffed, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Jasper turned around to face me.

"Because it's the truth." his face was completely serious and I almost believed him… almost.

"Then why tell me? Why not tell Jessica or Lauren? I'm sure they would be so excited to know you were a vampire. What makes me so special?" I asked.

"I'm not sure! All I know is that I want to know everything about you and for you to know everything about me… even the bad parts." His voice grew quiet. I was speechless for a moment. He wanted to know everything about me?

"C-come on." I said, finally finding my voice, but still not knowing what to say. We walked to the lunchroom in silence. After going through the lunch line, we made our way to the table. Jessica and Lauren shot me a nasty look as I walked past their table with Jasper.

"I'm so glad you decided to sit with us!" Alice said cheerfully as Jasper and I sat down at the table. I noticed how everyone's food was untouched, except for Bella's.

"So, I hear Jasper told you about us." Rosalie said, giving me an icy look, one that reminded me of an ice queen. As soon as I thought that, Edward started to chuckle, as if he read my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I asked, but I had a feeling what she was talking about.

"Drop it Rose." Jasper said from beside me.

"Don't mind her, she's just upset that another human knows about us." Alice whispered to me.

"Well it's bad enough Bella knows, now this one too. Pretty soon the whole school will know and then the Volturi-"

"I said drop it Rose." I looked at Jasper to see him giving Rosalie a glare.

"All I'm saying is that how can you be sure that she won't go running her mouth? You've seen the friends she has."

"Rose, babe, stop." Emmett said, wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"She's not like them." Bella said.

"She's not going to tell anyone." Alice agreed, knowingly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I said, standing up from the table.

"Don't pay Rose any attention, Angela." Edward said, speaking for the first time.

"No really, I should get going anyways. I have a test for next period that I didn't get a chance to study for. It was nice to meet you guys." With that I walked out of the lunch room. Ok, so I lied, I didn't have a test I needed to study for, but it was getting really uncomfortable sitting there, when it was obvious that Rosalie didn't like me. I walked to my locker quickly, only to see Jessica and Lauren standing just a couple lockers down from mine.

"Hi guys." I smiled at them as I got my books for my next class. They didn't even look at me.

"Why would he want her? He could have any girl in the school, but he chooses her." I heard Lauren say. Her back was to me but I could just imagine her rolling her eyes.

"I know. Besides, I thought Alice and him were together?" Jessica agreed. They were talking about Jasper. Wait a second… did that mean the girl they were talking about was me?

"I heard they broke up." Lauren leaned in close to Jessica as if she were telling a secret, but she spoke loud enough for me to hear them.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was the reason." Jessica snickered, her gaze flicking to me. Lauren turned her head to look at me too. Both of them looked back at each other and started to snicker. I turned back to my locker, my cheeks blazing red. Was that what everyone thought? That I broke up Alice and Jasper?

"You girls are just jealous that Jasper would rather have Angela that either of you." Lauren, Jessica, and I turned around in shock at the voice. It was a voice I never thought I would hear defending me.

**A/N: OMG! It's been FOREVER since I updated! So I have some good news and some bad news. Good news first: I got a new apartment! My first one and I am so excited! Now for the bad news: I haven't gotten my internet set up yet, so it might be a while before I update again. I'm working on another chapter right now and hopefully I'll have it up by today, but after today, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I love you guys so much for sticking with this story and for all of the comments I got on this story and as well as my other stories. Thank you guys so much, you guys are really my inspiration. :DD**


	7. Believe me now?

Jessica and Lauren were both surprised, but no one was more shocked than I was to see Rosalie standing behind me, glaring at the two girls who were just talking about me.

"Us? Jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" Lauren asked, being the first to snap out of her shock.

"Yea." Jessica replied, oh so intelligently.

"Well for one, she's a hell of a lot prettier than you, and smarter too it seems. Plus, she's got Jasper and you guys have… oh that's right, nobody." Rosalie shook her head.

"She's still a freak." Jessica sneered at me. Rosalie looked at me, and for a moment I thought she was going to agree.

"These are the people you call friends? They don't even deserve to be called human. Come on Angela." Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway to my next class, which I happened to have with her.

"The nerve of those girls. God! Sometimes I just want to break their necks and…" Rosalie stopped her ranting as she looked back at me.

"And what?" I asked. She just shook her head, sighing. We continued walking, until she stopped suddenly, turning around to look at me.

"He's not lying you." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Jasper. He's telling the truth about us. And no matter how much I wish he would have just stayed quiet, I understand why he told you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Come on, I want to show you something." She grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the nearest girls' restroom. After making sure the stalls were empty and locking the bathroom door, she turned back to me.

"Why are we in here?" I asked confused.

"To prove to you that Jasper, me, and the rest of our family are vampires." She smiled at me, showing her teeth… and fangs.

"Well?" She asked.

"Fake, probably plastic." I shrugged. Suddenly, she was behind me.

"We can run faster than you or any other human can see."

"You exaggerate, and it's called adrenaline."

"Our skin is cold to the touch." She pressed her hand against my arm.

"Anemic."

"We're like stone. Nothing can penetrate our skin." She said, getting annoyed.

"Prove it." I said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a nail file. Just by looking at it I could tell it was extremely sharp. She held it over her wrist, right above a main artery. If she cut it, she would surely bleed to death.

"Rosalie, put it down, stop." I said, my eyes wide.

"No. You said prove it, and I am."

"I believe you ok? Just please don't." She shook her head and pressed the file against her skin. With a hard violent jerk, she slide the file over her wrist. I watched, amazed as her skin didn't even break.

"That can't be. Y-you didn't press down hard enough or something." I said.

"Fine, you do it." She held the file out to me.

"No." I shook my head, not wanting to be the reason she dies.

"Trust me, nothing will happen." She said. I still refused. She grabbed my hand and put the file in it. I tried to move my hand away, but her grip was really strong. She guided my hand to her wrist, once again above her main artery. She pressed my hand down hard so that the file dug into her skin. She pressed down so hard that the file actually broke.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped in surprise.

"Want to see something even more amazing?" She took out a compact mirror and went to a window. She adjusted it so the sun light bounced off the mirror.

"Hold this mirror, just like this." She said. I did as I was told, taking the mirror away from her. She stood in front of me. Once she stepped into the sunlight, her skin started to sparkle.

"I-It's so… pretty." I whispered, staring at her skin.

"Ok, that's enough. We may be immortal but we can still burn." She said stepping out of the sunlight and taking the mirror from me.

"So? Do you believe me now?" She asked.

A/N: Ok so I just realized that in my story, Rosalie and Emmett have both already graduate, but for the story's sake they are in the same grade as the rest of them. :DDD


	8. to protect a mate

_**Hello my super amazing fans! I am back... but only for a short while. I got many reviews on my last chapter. Some of you thought it was really short and I am extremely sorry about that. This chapter might be short as well for some of you. I am really trying to get as many chapters out as I can but I still don't have internet at my new place so it will take some time. Hopefully sometime in October I will get internet and will be able to update more frequently. For now it seems we will all have to do with these short chapters, including myself. :/ Anyways thanks for the support and reviews! :DD**_

* * *

_****_**"Jasper!" I yelled, running towards Jasper in the parking lot. After I realized that Jasper had been telling me the truth, I wanted to look for Jasper but the bell rang. I was hoping h would be in one of my afternoon classes, but he wasn't. It wasn't until after school that I finally found him in the parking lot, hence why I was running towards him. He turned around as I approached him. I almost tripped, but he caught me before I fell.**

**"Angela? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" He asked.**

**"I believe you." I said, kind of breathless from running across the parking lot.**

**"You believe me?" He looked confused for a moment before a look of realization crossed his face. He smiled and said, more sure this time, "you believe me."**

**"Rosalie and I had a talk." The smile slid off his face.**

**"Rosalie? Damn it. What did she do? Did she threaten you? Did she hurt you? She is so dead." He growled, looking around the parking lot. His eyes fell on Rosalie who was staring back at us.**

**"Jasper wait. She didn't do anything but prove to me that you were telling the truth. In all honesty, Rosalie really isn't that bad." I whispered this last part even though I was sure she could hear me.**

**"Are we talking about the same Rosalie?" He asked, glancing at Rosalie again who was now glaring at Jasper.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. My dad's a minister so I was brought up to believe that vampires didn't exist and that they were of the devil." I explained. A look of hurt flashed across Jasper's face so I quickly added, "but something as beautiful and good as you can't be of the devil."**

**"Good? You don't know my history Angela. And I'm only beautiful to draw humans in. This was a bad idea." He dropped his hands from my arms, which were still holding me from when he caught me, and turned around to leave. I watched, dumbfounded as he walked back to his brothers and sisters. Everyone had a shocked look on their face, except for Alice who looked a mixture between angry and disappointed.**

**"Looks like you don't even have Jasper." I heard Lauren snicker behind me. **

**Jasper's pov**

**I could feel the shock, anger, disappointment, and sadness from my whole family as I made my way to our cars at a slow human pace. It took everything in me to not turn around and run back to Angela. This was for the best.**

**I was wrong in trying to get Angela to believe in vampires. I was wrong for wanting her to be apart of my life. She may be my mate, but I couldn't put her in danger. I've seen how human/vampire relationships turn out.**

**Edward looked down at Bella in sadness as he heard my thoughts. **

**_Sorry_**** I said mentally to Edward. He nodded his understanding. Edward hadn't wanted Bella to be part of our lives, fearing that he too would put Bella in danger. I had laughed at the at first. Bella was constantly in danger, whether she was part of Edward's life or not. But now I know why he didn't want to let her in on our secret. She would be in even more danger than before. But Edward wasn't able to stay away.**

**That was the difference between Edward and I. Even though Angela is my mate, I will stay away from her, to protect her. Don't get me wrong, I will always be there, making sure she is ok, but she won't know I am there. **

**"You let her in on our secret Jasper. You made her believe that vampires are real and now you want to walk away?" Rosalie glared at me as I got in Emmett's jeep.**

**"You made her believe vampires are real." I corrected.**

**"I may have helped her realize, but you made her believe. I like Angela and I won't allow you to do this to her."**

**"Like her? You're the one that was mad I told her, then you make her 'realize' vampires are real and now you** _**like**_** her? And what do you mean you won't ****_allow_**** me to do this to her?"**

**"I mean, because of you, she has no friends except for Bella. Jessica and Lauren turned out to be bitches, surprise surprise. You may want her out of your life, but she's part of this family now whether you like it or not."**

* * *

**"Bang bang! Got you Angela!" My brother Luke shouted as I walked through the front door and he shot me with an imaginary gun.**

**"Sorry Luke, I'm not in the mood to play." I sighed, walking up to my room.**

**"Angela?" My mother asked, walking into the living room. I turned back around to face her. "Your father and I need you to watch Luke and David tonight. Your father is taking me out for dinner." **

**I wanted to tell her no that i couldn't tonight, but mom and dad haven't been on a real date in ages. I decided to suck it up and do as they asked.**

**"Sure." I nodded my head.**

**"Great. I'll leave you guys some money for pizza and if you want, you can go rent a movie. As long as it's PG though."**

**"Sounds great. I'm gonna go upstairs to do my homework." I told her.**

* * *

**_I know I know, it's short. I did warn you though. I'm so sorry about this guys, really I am. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted today. :D 3 _**


	9. babysitting

I ended up ordering a pepperoni pizza and renting Ice Age for the twins. While they watched Ice Age, I decided to study for my biology test tomorrow. The only problem was that i couldn't get my mind to focus. I kept going back to the scene in the parking lot at school. Why had Jasper pulled away from me when I was ready to accept the truth? Why was he being so confusing? GOSH!

"Who's Jasper?" I looked up from my notes I was taking to see David and Luke staring at me.

"Jasper?" Had I been talking outloud?

"Yea, you wrote his name like a gazillion times in your notebook." Luke nodded his head. I looked back down at my notebook to see that they were telling the truth. I had unconsciously written Jasper's name on four lines of my notebook.

"He's a friend." I told them.

"A boooyfriend?" David teased.

"No stupid Ben is her boyfriend" Luke pushed David.

"Guys! Stop ok? Look, Ben is not my boyfriend and neither is Jasper ok? Now sit back down and watch your movie or go to bed." I told them before things could escalate and they got into a fight.

"But the movie is over with." David said. I looked at the time. It was almost 12:30.

"And its time for you to go to bed. Come on." I followed my two brothers upstairs, making sure they brushed their teeth before they went to bed.

After the twins were in bed, I went back to my room. My room was dark, so I didn't see the vampire until I turned the light switch on.

* * *

Jasper's pov

I felt bad for the way I handled things with Angela. I knew she was confused and probably hated me, so I decided to go talk to her.

When I got to her house, I saw she was babysitting her brothers. It looked like she was taking notes from a text book while her brothers were watching a movie. I could feel that Angela was upset and confused. After a while the movie ended and Angela's brothers turned to Angela.

I couldn't surpress the grin when I heard Angela had written my name on her paper. That meant she was thinking about me... Or about this afternoon in the parking lot. That thought made my grin slip. Those feelings before were because of me. She was upset because of me.

After Angela got her brothers in bed, I waited for her in her room. She jumped when she turned the light on and saw me standing by the window.

"Jasper! What are you doing here?" She gasped, her hand over her heart. I hadn't meant to scare her.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry... for everything." I told her.

"What's everything?"

"For bringing you into a world you never should have entered, for telling you a secret you shouldn't have known, and for making you upset."

"For making me upset?"

"This afternoon in the parking lot. I only did it to push you away. I hate to think that I'm putting you in danger, so I tried to push you away."

"So you're here to apologize?" I asked.

"Partly. I wanted to tell you to sta away from me and my family. We are all dangerous Angela, especially me. Please, for your own safety, stay away." Before I could reply, he left. Not a second after he left, two more vampires came into my room.

"Don't listen to him." Alice said.

"What?" I asked, confused as heck.

"He's doing the same thing Edward tried to do to Bella. That's why Bella was so heartbroken these last couple of weeks before we came back."

"Jasper really likes you Angela. In fact I think he may love you." Rosalie agreed.

"Love?!" I asked, alarmed. Even though I've went to school with Jasper for a while, I still barely knew him. I certainly didn't know him enough to love him so how could he love me?

"Vampires' feelings are advanced." Rosalie explained.

"You're his mate." Alice stated as if it was the most normal thing to be a vampire's mate.

"You're scaring her Alice." Rosalie scolded, noticing the look of alarm on my face.

"Well it's the truth. I've seen it." Alice smiled proudly.

"You've seen it?" I asked, confused once again.

"Alice can see the future." Rosalie explained.

"It's not always clear, but this is. I know you and Jasper are mates. I've seen you in his future, 100 years from now."

"100 years?! How?!"

"He turns you obviously."

"No. No, I'm sorry but this is just too much, too fast." I shook my head. A vampire? I'm to become a vampire?

"Don't worry, he won't turn you until you're ready." Alice said.

"Please, just... go. I need time to think about all of this." i sighed.

"We wanted to invite you to supper tomorrow night. Bella will be there." Rosalie said.

"Esme, our mom, is making speghetti. She loves to cook." Alice smiled.

"Ok." I nodded my head. I just wanted to be alone to think.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that, they were gone.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me and for all of the comments. :DD_**


	10. Jealousy

I have never wanted to skip school as much as I did the next day. It was all over school about what happened in the parking lot yesterday. According to the gossip, Jasper and I had started going out and not even a day after he broke up with me. I have no doubt that Jessica and Lauren started this rumor. Every where I went, I heard more stories about Jasper and me.

"Don't pay them any mind." Bella told me as we walked to lunch. Jessica and Lauren walked past us, snickering.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one the rumors are about." I said bitterly. "Sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you, I'm just... upset."

"That's ok. I know what its like. I've had my share of rumors too." She smiled at me.

"Hey! Angela! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to see Eric running towards Bella and me.

"Oh, hello Eric." I smiled at him as he stopped in front of me.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the lunch room Bella." I told Bella before turning back to Eric.

"So... how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine. I heard about you and Ben. What happened?"

"We just grew apart." I shrugged.

"Oh. So, what's up with you and Cullen?" He asked as Jasper walked by, glancing at us, with a slight scowl. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." I shook my head, almost sighing.

"Great!" He smiled enthusiastically.

"Great?" I asked, confused. Why was that great?

"Yea, see I wanted to ask you out, but I wasn't sure if you and Cullen were seeing each other or not, but siince you're not... um... would you like to go to the movies on Friday?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper stop down the hall.

"Friday? Umm sure." I nodded my head. Eric was a good friend and really nice, maybe we could be something more than friends.

"Great." His smile widened at my answer.

"Great. Um, I'll talk to you later." I smiled at him before turning around and walking towards Jasper. He was still standing at the end of the hallway. Was he waiting for me?

"Jasper?" I asked, touching his sleeve of his shirt. He turned his eyes on me. His normally gold eyes were now a dark amber, making me flinch back.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked, a little scared. I've seen his eyes change to this dark color before in the ally. He pulled his arm away from me and walked away, leaving me standing in the hallway by myself.

* * *

"I'm really not sure about this Bella." I said as Bella and I walked up to the Cullen's house. Bella thought it would be less awkward for me if I showed up with her. Truthfully, I think Alice saw me chickening out of going tonight.

"It'll be fine. Esme and Carlisle will love you and the rest of the Cullen's already do." Bella said right before the door opened, revealing two beautiful people, a blonde man and a brown haired woman. I was a little surprised seeing as how we didn't knock yet. Then I remembered that vampires have super hearing.

"Hello Bella." The man said smiling at Bella and I.

"Hi Carlisle. Esme, Carlisle, this is Angela. Angela this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen." Bella introduced us.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Angela. We've heard a lot about you." Esme smiled at me.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Angela." Carlisle agreed, also smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back.

"Please come inside."

"Thank you."

"Dinner will be finished in a moment. I hope you like Spaghetti." Esme said as we walked inside their house.

"Yes ma'm." I nodded.

"Angela!" Alice yelled happily, skipping down the stairs. The rest of the Cullens were behind her.

"Hi guys." I said, avoiding Jasper's gaze.

"So, I heard you have a date Friday." Alice smirked.

"Yea, Eric asked me to the movies."

"Do you like this Eric?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I like him as a friend, but I'm not sure if I like him more than a friend. I guess we'll find out on Friday." I shrugged. My head snapped up as I heard a door slam shut. I noticed that Jasper wasn't in the room anymore.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous. Good work." Alice smirked at me.

"I don't think she was trying to make him jealous." Edward spoke up.

"I wasn't." I shook my head. Now I felt bad. "Maybe I should see if he's ok."

"Second door on the right." Rosalie said, pointing up the stairs. I nodded my head and walked up the stairs.

"Jasper?" I asked, knocking on his door. It opened a second later to reveal a dark eyed Jasper.

"What. Do. You. Want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I told you to stay away." He nearly growled. I felt my stomach twist, but not in fear, it was out of something else.

"Why?"

"For your own safety."

"I feel safe around you."

"Then why are you going out with Eric?!"

"Eric? That's what this is about? You are jealous of Eric?"

* * *

**_A/N: Ok I know I left this at a cliffhanger, but this chapter had to be split into two parts. I know some of you want a more dominant Jasper, so I'm gonna try to write him as more dominant. Reviews are appreciated. :DD_**


	11. MY mate

Jasper's pov

Jealous?! Of course I was jealous! Angela was mine! Eric nor any other guy was going to have her! It was then that I realized I didn't want Angela to stay away anymore. I couldn't take it.

"Jasper, stop acting like Edward and tell her you want her." I heard Alice say from downstairs.

"Hey." Edward said, offended. Alice was right. This is what Edward did with Bella and now look at them. There's no way around this. She is my mate and I'm not going to fight it any longer. I wrapped my arms around Angela's waist, pulling her closer to me.

"You are mine Angela. Not Eric's, not Ben's, mine." I whispered possessively before capturing her lips with mine. There was only one word to describe kissing Angela, explosive. I know it sounds cheesy but it felt like fireworks were going off in my mind.

"Finally." I could almost hear the smile in Alice's voice.

"Um Jasper, I hate to break this up, but dinner is ready." Esme said from downstairs. I reluctantly pulled away from Angela. Her eyes stayed closed for a second longer before slowly opening.

Angela's pov

Only one word came to my mind as Jasper kissed me: WOW. I've kissed boys before, Ben and even Eric in the sixth grade during truth or dare, but neither of those compared to this kiss. I wanted to stay there forever in Jasper's arms, him kissing me. Unfortunately, it ended, too soon if you ask me, as Jasper pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" I whispered, opening my eyes, trying to savor the feel of his lips on mine.

"Dinner's ready." He smirked at me. I tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks.

"Oh, right." I nodded my head. Walking down the stairs, I smelt garlic. I thought vampires couldn't stand garlic? "Jasper? I thought vampires couldn't stand garlic?"

"You watch too many vampires movies." He smirked again. "Garlic doesn't really bother us."

"Oh. What other vampire superstitions are untrue?" I asked as we sat down at the table. Edward and Bella were already seated.

"Well, we don't burn in the sun." He cringed. "We... sparkle."

"Sparkle? You... sparkle?" I tried, really I did, not to laugh, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you laughing?" Jasper asked, incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry... that was rude." I bit my lip looking down at the speghitti that Esme had made. I felt Jasper's fingers under my chin. He lifted my chin so I was looking at him.

"Don't be sorry for thinking something is funny." He whispered gently. He kissed me once more, only this time it was short and sweet, nothing like our first kiss but I could still feel the love that he put in it. Or maybe that was just his gift?

* * *

Jasper's pov

"Thanks for having me over for dinner. It was really nice to meet you." Angela said to Esme and Carlisle as she stoo by the front door with me.

"We loved having you over Angela. Anytime you want to come over, feel free." Carlisle smiled warmly at my mate.

"Yes, it really was lovely meeting you. I hope to see you soon." Esme agreed with her own warm smile.

"I hope to see you soon too." With that Angela and I walked outside to my bike.

"My family loves you." I told Angela as I climbed on the bike. When she didn't say anything, I turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and I could feel her nervousness

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I've never been on a motorcycle before." She said shyly. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Don't worry, just hang on tight and you'll be fine." I told her. I could tell from her emotions that she didn't believe me.

"Don't you have a car we could take instead?" She asked.

"Angela, do you trust me?" I already knew the answer from her emotions.

Angela's pov

It was a simple question, one that I found myself answering almost immediatly.

"Yes." It was true. For some unknown reason I trusted this vampire with my entire life. Jasper smiled at my answer.

"Then come on. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Slowly, I nodded my head. He turned around and waited for me to get on the bike behind him. I took a deep breath before doing just so, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my cheek against his back.

"Ready?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. Thanks for the comments, they really do give me inspiration. :DD


End file.
